Naughty Little Liars
by Phoenix2312
Summary: What happens in Rosewood, stays in Rosewood, or does it? Sometimes good girls just want to be a little bit bad. Follow the girls as they explore their naughty sides. A series of Pretty Little Liars smutty one (or two) shots. Each story will be for different pairings, popular ones will include Sparia, Hannily, Emison, Haleb and Spoby with a few others mixed in
1. Dance For Me (Sparia Hannily)

**For my entertainment and yours I've decided to work on a series of smutty one (or two shots) based around the pretty little liars characters. Some of them will be longer, other shorter and the character combinations will vary. Each chapter will be labeled with the pairing(s) so you know what is what before you start reading. If you have and idea for a M rated one-shot, shoot my a PM.**

* * *

**Naughty Little Liars  
Dance for Me  
**_-The girls go out for a night of drinking and dancing in Philly. Hanna and Aria are both tipsy and decide to have a little fun with Spencer and Emily, their secret crushes.-  
.:Sparia & Hannily:.  
_

After a particularly rough week at school, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer decided they needed a girl's night.

It took some brainstorming and debating before they settled on a night of dancing and drinking in Philly followed by a sleepover at Spencer's.

Since all of them are underage Hanna had gotten Lucas to make them some fake IDs.

Together they got ready at Spencer's. Aria donned a blood red, strapless dress that hit mid-thigh, with her hair curled and pinned to one side. Spencer wore tight black shorts and a maroon sequin tank top, her hair loose and wavy. Emily chose to go with her typical skinny jeans and boots paired with a mid-drift baring tank, her raven hair curled. Hanna's outfit was a beige skirt that was so short it barely covered her ass, her tight black tank accentuating her ample cleavage as her hair stuck out in tousled waves.

Taking a cab from Rosewood to Philly, they got out at the club, the music audible even from the street. Aria tipped the driver and the four girls headed for the entrance.

As they stood in line all four girls could feel every eye on them, guys drooling, girls radiating jealousy, but none of them cared, not tonight.

Once inside they headed straight for the bar, Spencer ordering a gin and tonic, Emily a crown and coke while Hanna and Aria downed three shots each.

Both smaller girl's, being lightweights, were instantly giddy. They clung to each other as they headed for the dance floor.

Spencer and Emily stood back and watched from afar, smiling at their friends as they danced to the beat.

Several songs later they made their way over to where the taller girls stood. Wordlessly Aria grabbed Spencer's hand and dragged her across the dance floor. Knowing that protesting would be futile Spencer went with it.

Hanna walked over to the bar and ordered two more shots and another drink for Emily. When she handed the swimmer a new glass, she smiled.

Staring out into the sea of pulsing bodies Hanna's eyes found Aria and Spencer.

Aria had her back tightly pressed against Spencer's front, hands in the girl's hair, the taller girl's hands on Aria's hips.

They moved together sensually and when Aria tossed her head back against Spencer's shoulder Hanna felt heat shoot through her core.

Too tipsy to care that she was turned on watching her friends grind on each other she giggled and faced Emily.

Her eyes instantly raked over the swimmer, breath catching when her gaze stopped on toned abs.

Not paying much attention Emily missed the look of desire that flashed in Hanna's blue eyes.

Instead the next thing she knew Hanna had laced their fingers together and was dragging her out onto the floor.

They stopped in front of their other friends, and Hanna pressed her ass into Emily's core and started to sway, grinding herself against the brunette.

Taken off guard Emily grabbed onto Hanna's hips to steady herself. Trying not to think about the arousal shooting through her she let her mind go blank.

Finally opening her eyes Aria locked gazes with Hanna, both girl's coming to a silent understanding.

Earlier that week, Hanna mentioned she may be interested in another girl, prompting Aria to spill her guts about her crush on Spencer. It didn't take long for Aria to find out that Hanna's girl crush was Emily. Emboldened by the other they both decided to make their move.

With a smirk Aria bent over touching the ground, shaking her ass for Spencer to the beat of the music. Eyes widening Spencer can't help licking her lips.

Quirking her eyebrow Hanna takes the action as a challenge and drops down to the floor, sensually swaying back up Emily's body, using her hands to trace a path from the girl's ankles to her hips.

Biting back a groan Emily closes her eyes trying to steady herself. Sometimes it was really hard being attracted to girls, well more like it was really hard being attracted to her friends, especially a petite blonde.

Knowing that Hanna was just being her typical flirty drunk self, she shrugged it off.

Spencer on the other hand was lost in her own desire; she grabbed the small brunette's hips and flipped her around. Their faces were only inches apart and Spencer could feel warm breath on her cheek.

Not caring that they were in public, or that she had no idea what all of this meant, she shifted one of her thighs between Aria's, drunk on the girl's body.

They moved together as if they were one person, their blood racing, their hearts pounding, their desire evident. Aria just smiled to herself, she'd wanted this for so long, and apparently she wasn't the only one.

Trying not to think about Hanna's body rubbing against her Emily watched the scene in front of her unfold. Observing her 'supposedly' straight friends as they lustfully danced together. She chuckled a little bit, because she couldn't say she was that surprised, they'd always seemed gay for each other.

Just as the thought came into her mind she felt Hanna turn in her arms. Making the mistake of looking down into blue eyes her heart nearly stopped.

The blonde's eyes were several shades darker than normal, hunger burning behind them. It shot a wave of arousal through Emily, and she could feel heat settling low in her belly. Knowing that she needed to pull away before she did something stupid she let out a breath.

"I… I'm gonna, uh, get another drink."

Bolting towards the bar Emily tried to calm herself.

Feeling a pang of disappointment Hanna tapped on Aria's shoulder.

The touch broke Spencer and Aria out of their lust induced haze and the taller girl backed off, blushing furiously before pointing to the bar, sputtering something about Emily.

As she walked away Hanna and Aria moved close to dance together, needing the closeness to talk over the music about a plan.

* * *

#

After several more drinks and a few hours of dancing the girls pile into a cab and head back to Rosewood. The desire between the two pairs of girls was still evident, but less so than hours before.

Instead they talked and laughed until they pulled up at the Hasting's Manor. They climbed out, Emily tossed the driver some money and together they headed inside.

Once inside Aria and Hanna quickly nodded at each other, ready to put their plan into action.

"We're gonna run upstairs and change Spence, why don't you and Em just relax on the couch?"

"Alright Ar, do you guys want to watch a movie?"

"I don't think I'm up for a movie, maybe just some music? That way we can talk?"

"Okay I'll set it up."

Kicking off their shoes Emily and Spencer take a seat on opposite couches, the latter pulling out her phone and plugging it into the dock on the side table.

Both girls are still a bit buzzed but not too bad, so they make idle chatter for a while until they see Aria and Hanna coming down the stairs. Both girls have on tight tank tops and short PJ shots, with a small strip of stomach showing between the two. With the sexual tension still in the air, both Spencer and Emily have to look away.

Hanna and Aria sit down on the middle couch, and join in on the chatter, purposely trying to draw the other girl's attention to them.

They chat for a bit longer until the first notes of 'Ride It My Pony' by Ginuwine plays through the speakers.

Aria and Hanna lock eyes and squeal at the same time.

"I love this song!"

"Me too! We should dance too it Ar!"

Nodding at the blonde Aria lets Hanna pull her up. They close the distance between them and start dancing together.

Spencer and Emily both stare open mouthed unable to look away are the smaller girls dance together, their chests almost touch, each with a thigh between the others.

Smirking at Hanna, Aria drapes her forearm over the blonde's shoulder, making sure to roll her hips and put on a good show.

Winking back at the brunette, the blonde leans her upper body back as they grind pushing their centres closer together.

When the blonde catches Spencer drooling as she stares at Aria's ass she lets out a laugh. On the other side of the room Emily is blushing furiously but she can't seem to look away. Her friends are so hot, it's like a lesbian's wet dream.

As the chorus starts up Aria spins Hanna to face away from her and towards the swimmer, giving her a little nudge. Turning herself until she is facing Spencer, she starts to move towards the girl, stopping just in front of her and chuckling.

"You're drooling…"

Spencer quickly wipes her mouth and composes herself. However it only lasts a minute because Aria starts to shake her hips, turning in circles only a foot from her. She swallows hard, not knowing what to do.

Grinning sexily the tiny brunette steps in closer, bringing one of her feet up to rest on the couch next to Spencer as she rolls her body.

Across the room Emily is transfixed as Hanna moves in closer, turning her back to the girl before wiggling her ass, giving the girl a perfect view.

Biting her lip to contain a moan Emily places both hands a top her head, not wanting to reach out and grab her friend. Her mind is racing because she can't tell if Hanna's just doing this because of the alcohol or if it's more.

When the first chorus ends Aria moves farther onto the couch, knees on either side of Spencer's hips and she twists her pelvis. The movements send sparks of pleasure through the taller girl's body, emboldened by the look of lust in Aria's eyes she grabs onto slim hips, eyes never wavering from the beautiful girl in her lap.

Spencer can feel the wetness between her legs, and fuck she's never been more turned on than she is right now.

Backing herself up Hanna sets herself into Emily's lap, pressing her hips into the girl's core. She puts her hands on her knees and leans forward, rolling her hips in circles.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Emily re opens them to see if she's dreaming. She has to be dreaming because there is no way that her best friend is giving her a lap dance, while her other two 'straight' best friends dance across the room.

But when she feels Hanna swing around, grab her legs and hoist them up around the blonde's hips, she knows it's real.

Almost too real. She can feel Hannas' centre through their clothes agasint her own core and it's almost too much, she's going to explode because this is the most beautiful kind of torture in the world.

It goes back and forth this as the song plays, both Hanna and Aria using their assets to give amazing lap dances.

By the last chorus of the song neither Spencer nor Emily can stand it any longer. Heat is pulsing in their blood, lust burning in their veins; desire the only thought in their minds.

It's Spencer who snaps first. Aria is straddling her lap, sitting up on her knees swivelling her body as she palms her own breasts which are mere inches from the girl's face.

With a growl Spencer shoves the smaller girl off of her lap, pushing her into the couch. Like lightening she's on top of the girl, hoisting slender legs to wrap around her torso. She grinds herself into Aria's core and crashes their lips together.

It's seconds before Spencer's shirt is flying across the room, Aria's hands roaming every inch of skin.

By the last beat of the song Emily snaps too. Somehow Hanna had managed to scissor their legs together and was grinding their centres directly into each other. Emily could feel Hanna's wetness through her jeans.

Wrapping strong arms around the girl she hoists her up and attaches her lips to Hanna's. She moves to the closest wall and shoves Hanna against it, bracing them as she assaults her best friend's mouth.

Hanna lets out a low moan when Emily sucks the skin of her neck. It catches Aria's attention and she looks over at her other friends.

"Fuck that's so hot."

Spencer stops suckling a taut nipple long enough to glance across the room. She lets out a moan, between the feel of Aria's body and the sight of Hanna and Emily she doesn't think she'll last long.

Still not aware of the audience Emily moves her hand down the blonde's body, easily slipping past the tiny shots. She's instantly met with slick heat. No panties.

She lets out a low growl and pushes two fingers into Hanna's tight centre. Tossing her head back Hanna can't help but cry out.

"Fuck yes Emily. Fuck me baby please. I need you."

Taking Emily's lead Spencer pushes Aria's shorts down around her ankles and slides a hand up to her shaven mound. Parting wet folds she circles the girl's clit, one, twice, three times then buries two fingers deep in her best friend.

"Oh yes Spence! Harder! Fuck me!"

Aria's voice pulls Emily and Hanna out of their bubble. They stop kissing and look over Hanna's shoulder, just in time to see Aria's back arch off of the couch as Spencer clamps her mouth over the smaller girls' clit.

The image and Emily flicking her bud send Hanna over the edge as she cries out the girl's name.

It takes several minutes for both pairs to recover, and when they do it should be embarrassing, but somehow it isn't. Instead, it fuels their desire.

Spencer wipes her mouth and glances from Aria to the others.

"Upstairs?"


	2. Spencers Fantasy (Spoby)

**Next one-shot, this one's a bit shorter... I'll update again tomorrow. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Naughty Little Liars  
Spencer's Fantasy  
**_-Spencer admits to Toby that she is bi-sexual, he is more than supportive and willing to help out with her fantasy.-  
.:Spoby/Mentions of Femslash:.  
_

"Toby, what would you say if I told you that I'm interested in girls…"

Spencer trails off, her voice unsure.

"Well I'd say that I'm confused, since the last time I checked I didn't have lady parts."

His smile and teasing tone set Spencer's mind at ease.

"Here, why don't we check just to be sure…"

The note of sarcasm in his voice causes her to roll her eyes; however when he pulls the blankets away, exposing his naked body she can't help but lick her lips in appreciation. She stares for several long seconds, her gaze hungry.

Realizing that she's staring she looks up to meet his eyes.

He just smirks at her. "Nope, definitely not lady parts."

She hits him playfully on the arm and sticks her tongue out at him.

Before Spencer has a chance to retreat Toby captures her tongue with his lips and sucks. She lets out a moan, and tosses the remaining blankets aside.

It takes her 2.5 seconds to throw her leg over Toby's, effectively straddling him, because she sure as hell isn't going to let him have the upper hand.

He groans when his dick comes in contact with her dripping entrance. Slowly she rolls her hips, grinding into him. Suring forward his lips crash against hers. Rocking back and forth she teases him until he grabs her hips and slam himself into her.

Spencer cries out from the sudden intrusion but moments later she's filled with ecstasy as she rides him, never moving her lips away from his.

Toby can feel himself on the brink, Spencer's walls contracting around him when suddenly he's hit with a crazy thought.

Pulling away from her lips he slides his over towards her ear sucking softly on her earlobe before whispering softly.

"You're pussy feels so good squeezing my cock, I bet you'd love to know what it feels like being inside another girl's pussy, feeling her pulsing around you, dripping wet from all of your teasing. You'd love to taste her too wouldn't you Spence?"

He seductive words and the thought of doing exactly what he's describing sends her over the edge, her climax ripping through her body.

Her tightening walls cause Toby to reach his peak too, pushing deep inside of her shaking in pleasure.

Breathing heavy they collapse together, completely exhausted.

After a long while Toby nudges Spencer and she rolls off of him still panting. He turns to look at her with a huge smirk on his face.

"I guess you weren't kidding… I don't think I've ever seen you come that hard."

She smacks his shoulder weakly, blushing.

"And since I'm guessing this isn't exactly a new fantasy, I'm guessing it's safe to assume you have your eye on someone?"

Biting her lip she looks down guilty before nodding.

"Are you gonna tell me who it is or are you going make me guess?"

His tone is light and teasing, but she can see the curiosity in his eyes. Still embarrassed that she'd even brought it up she doesn't say anything.

He chuckles before reaching out, gripping her waist, tugging her closer.

His soft lips ghost over hers. Just as he pulls back he whispers again.

"I'd say give me five guesses… but I think it's safe to say that at most I'll only need three…"

He laughs again as Spencer turns a deeper shade of red.

"So baby, who's got you all hot and bothered? Which of your sexy friends are you imagining burying your tongue into?"

Her eyes slipping closed she can't conceal the moan that escapes her lips. Wanting to taunt her further Toby nuzzles the side of her neck nipping at soft skin.

"Tell me, is it Emily, Hanna or Aria that you want straddling your face, riding your tongue? Can you picture it? Gripping onto her thighs while she moans and whimpers your name? Can you imagine the way she'd taste when she comes on your tongue?"

Another moan falls from Spencer's lips and immediately her hand slides down her body to her still wet centre. As Toby teases her she closes her eyes, letting her fantasy take hold of her.

"Fuck…"

He sucks along her neck, letting his hands roam her chest, tweaking her nipples. She moves her fingers faster, rubbing her clit with abandon.

"That's it Spencer, imagine it's _her _rubbing your clit, imagine it's _her _kissing along your neck whispering dirty things in your ear… do you want to come for her?"

"Yes, god yes!"

Nipping her earlobe again he growls into her ear.

"Say her name Spencer. Say her name when you come."

Too caught up in the moment to realize his trick she lets out a cry of pleasure when she climaxes.

"ARIA!"

When she regains her composure she looks up at Toby wide eyed. He's just smirking at her.

"I can't say I'm surprised…"

She shoves his shoulder and he laughs.

"Seriously Spence, if you're into her, go for it. I don't mind… as long as I get all the dirty details later…"


	3. Phone Sex (Hannily)

**As requested... More Hannily. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Naughty Little Liars  
Phone Sex**  
_-Emily and Hanna are having a late night phone conversation when a game of 20 questions turns naughty.-  
.:Hannily:.  
_

"Stop worrying Han, it'll be fine" Emily tells her friend through the phone.

It's nearly two in the morning and they should both be asleep, but instead they've been on the phone for two hours talking about everything and nothing.

Emily's light is off but the moonlight in her window illuminates her room slightly. Pam in asleep in her room downstairs, but Emily still keeps her voice deep and low, not wanting to make too much noise.

Across town Hanna's laying on top of her blankets, with her bedside lamp on. Her mom is out of town for the week on a business trip so she's not worried about waking anyone.

"I just don't know what I'm feeling anymore. It's all so confusing."

"You think too much, I'm sure things with Caleb will work out."

Hanna can't help but sigh because Emily's words don't make her feel any better, especially when she knows just how wrong her friend is She can't get back with Caleb, sure she loves him, but her mind is somewhere else, and she can't think clearly.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Em, can we just talk about something else? Distract me?"

"Um, okay…" Emily's voice is hesitant as she tries to figure out a way to comply with the blonde's request.

After a minute of silence Emily comes up with an idea.

"Want to play 20 questions?"

Hanna lets out a laugh.

"Oh my gosh we haven't done that since like 6th grade!"

Emily laughs too. The sound sends Hanna's heart racing. Ignoring it she answers back.

"Okay, let's do it. You first."

"Hmmm if you had to pick one song to listen to on repeat for the next week, what would it be?"

"Tame question! But probably Dark Horse. You know I love me some Katy Perry."

Emily just giggles into the phone, because she'd sat through too many Katy Perry concerts not to know about Hanna's obsession.

"So my turn, what's the weirdest place you've ever made out with someone?"

Emily can feel her cheeks heat up a little bit, because she has too many options to choose from.

"Probably the photo booth at Noel's party or the locker room at school…"

Hanna gasps into the phone smiling wildly.

"The locker room?! Naughty girl!"

Emily just blushes further, glad that Hanna can't see her, she just laughs.

"Okay moving on, I've got a good one. Play kill, marry, sleep with… your options are Fitz, Wren and Holbrook."

Hanna laughs.

"Come on Em, you can't ask me to play that if you can't even say the work 'fuck'…"

Emily lets out an indignant little squeak, but Hanna just giggles louder before answering.

"Fine, fine, you don't have to say it. But let's see I'd sleep with Holbrook, he's hot, and I'd marry Wren, which leaves Fitz…"

Surprised by her answer Emily questions her.

"Wait you'd marry Wren and kill Fitz? Why?"

"Well I had to choose someone to kill off, and besides he still kinda creeps me out, and I don't like him with Aria. Plus he's cockblocking team Sparia, and we just can't have that!"

Emily giggles but then slaps her hand over her mouth remembering her mom.

"True, true. Okay now your turn."

"Hmmm, what's your fantasy?"

The brunette lets out a tiny gasp; the sound sends heat straight to Hanna's core.

Dropping her voice to a barely there whisper Emily responds.

"Han, I can't answer that!"

"Awe come on, I'll tell you mine…"

Almost tempted by the thought of knowing Hanna's fantasy she stops just as she's about to blurt it out.

"I can't… I want a new question."

Pouting, Hanna responds.

"Okay fine be a prude…"

"Hey I'm not a prude!"

Deciding to test the waters Hanna pushes further.

"If you aren't a prude let's up the game, naughty questions only from now on, and no backing out."

Paralyzed at the thought of what Hanna's suggesting she clears her throat, about to say no.

"Come on Em, it's just me, what're you so afraid of?"

Sighing Emily relents.

"Okay fine. But you can't tell anyone anything…"

"Deal!"

Mentally patting herself on the back Hanna decides to ask the first question.

"What body part turns you on the most?"

Breathing a sigh of relief at the tameness of the question Emily answers.

"Hips. Holding onto a girl's hips, pulling her toward me it's the best…"

Hanna swallows hard but doesn't say anything. Taking it as a hint the brunette asks a question.

"What's your biggest turn on?"

Feeling another jolt of arousal at Emily's willingness to play her little game she takes a breath trying to calm herself.

"A sexy voice. Gets me so fucking hot. Every damned time."

Automatically Emily's voice lowers when she speaks into the phone, the husky sound enough to leave Hanna desperate.

"Mmm I agree. A sexy voice is hot, especially when a girl whimpers or moans my name, there isn't anything better."

Emily can't believe she just admitted that to Hanna, but somehow this game seems to have emboldened her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat the blonde can barely respond, the sexy tone in Emily's voice is too much. Not able to contain herself anymore Hanna slips a hand down her chest, rubbing her nipples softly.

She almost lets out a gasp, but manages to bite her lip.

Not wanting to stop their game she forces herself to speak

"Do you touch yourself?"

The breathy tone of Hanna's voice catches Emily off guard and she can feel her body heat up even more than it already is. She almost chastises herself because this is her best friend she's talking too, but then again Hanna did suggest this game. For a minute she lets her mind wander to a place she doesn't ever dare let herself.

She's lost in her thoughts of Hanna's red lips and soft hair and the curve of her hips when she hears the girl let out a little moan.

Almost sure she'd imagined it she opens her mouth to answer the question, but before she can the blonde speaks up, impatient on the other end of the line as her hand trails down her body and settles between her legs.

"I do…"

The image of Hanna on her back, with her hand between her legs makes Emily let out a gasp. She doesn't usually let herself think about her friends that way, but the fact that Hanna, and the others are three of the most beautiful girls she's ever seen doesn't escape her notice.

Feeling even bolder she decides that if Hanna is going to up the game, she will too.

"I do too. What do you think about?"

Pushing her hand under the waistband of her panties Hanna trails her fingers over her soaking wet core, conjuring up her own image of Emily pleasuring herself. Unbeknownst to her Emily's thinking of her too.

Throwing caution to the wind she lets out a whimper when she brushes her clit.

"You."

Hearing Hanna's admission is too much. Emily shoves her hand under her shorts and presses her fingers against her clit.

"Fuck Hanna…"

Emily's voice is husky and Hanna can hear the arousal in her tone. And hearing Emily curse is the sexiest thing she's ever heard.

"Emily…"

Hearing Hanna moan her name she has no question in her mind that her friend is doing exactly what she's doing and it turns her on more than anything she's ever felt.

"Are you wet Han?"

"Yes."

"Are you touching yourself?

"God yes, it feels so good…"

"Are you thinking about me?"

"It's always you I think about…"

Letting out another moan Hanna shutters.

At the sound Emily pushes two fingers into her core, gasping out Hanna's name.

"Earlier you asked me what my fantasy is… still want to know?"

"Fuck yes, tell me Em…"

Keeping a steady rhythm against her clit Hanna presses her ear closer to the phone, loving the seductive tone in her friend's voice.

"When I'm alone and getting myself off, I imagine you. I imagine shoving you up against the wall and kissing you until your breathless. Gripping your ass and lifting you up your legs wrapping around me. Then I carry you to the bed and toss you down, climbing on top of you. We don't waste any time getting naked. I kiss every inch of your beautiful body, before you flip us over. But I'm desperate for you, so I look into your eyes and beg you to ride my tongue…."

Emily is so close now, lost in her own fantasy imaging Hanna straddling her face, riding her tongue, almost forgetting that Hanna's still on the other end of the phone, desperate for release.

Hanna is close too. She's in shock that Emily's fantasy is about her, and she can picture it, all of it and she wants it, more than she's ever wanted anything. Slipping her fingers into her wet heat she hisses out Emily's name.

"Fuck Emily… fuck, I wish you were here, I wish it was you touching me…"

"God me too, I bet your dripping, I wish I could taste you…"

"Oh Emily,"

Hearing Hanna moan her name sends her over the edge.

"Fuck Hanna I'm coming…"

Picturing Emily's body arching, her fingers working furiously between her legs Hanna rubs her clit one last time and explodes.

"EMILY!"

It takes several minutes before the girl's both come down, their breathing heavy, hearts pounding in their chests.

When her orgasm subsides Emily can't help the fear that shoots through her, terrified that Hanna's going to be upset or ashamed or…

"Han I'm sorr…"

"Emily Catherine Fields don't you dare finish that sentence."

A little confused she stays silent. When Hanna speaks again her tone is softer.

"That was amazing, even better than I imagined. But there is one thing that could make it better…"

"What's that?"

"The real thing."

Still a little confused Emily reverts back to her earlier whispering.

"What do you mean Han?"

"I mean I want you to get your sexy as fuck ass over here and act out your fantasy… then I want to fuck you so hard you won't remember your name… AND then, well then I want to cuddle up and fall asleep together…"

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure, I didn't want to tell you this over the phone but, I broke up with Caleb because I'm in love with someone else… because I'm in love with you."

Feeling emotion swell in her chest Emily lets the information sink in. Hanna is in love with her. And that, that's her real fantasy, she'd just never let herself dream it because she didn't think it would be possible, not in a million years.

"I'll be over in 10 okay? Oh and Hanna?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."


End file.
